1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organizers, and more particularly to compartmentalized tabletop organizers such as condiment holders and the like having an integrated display pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of compartmentalized organizers is old and contains many examples of organizers made from various materials and for various purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,354, discloses a display box and sign holder for display of various goods which includes a mechanism for removing one entire wall of the display box to insert a printed display card.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,695, discloses a medicine glass rack which holds an individual medicine glass and includes means for holding a printed card at an angle such that a care-giver could readily see instructions, identification and like material on the card.
Other examples of art may include plastic or clear acrylic organizers for storage of jewelry, hardware and other items and are readily available in the marketplace to consumers and retailers alike. A similar example may be compartmentalized organizers for the storage of condiments, candies or other food related items. However, none of the prior organizers provide a compartmentalized tabletop organizer having an integrated display pocket for the display of photographic or pictographic material.